


很高兴认识你

by EmyJxxL



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, OOC, 哈德 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-26
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-10-28 11:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20777936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmyJxxL/pseuds/EmyJxxL
Summary: 呃，Alpha哈利在盥洗室碰上了Omega拽哥（bushi）总之他们搞了一发。





	很高兴认识你

**Author's Note:**

> 是一个古早文搬运，因为比较短，所以把正文和后续放在一起了。  
含有对19年后剧情的瞎鸡巴猜测
> 
> （文中出现的化名是从当时正追的剧里来的。。总之是私货大家不要在意

-

哈利从来没有怀疑过自己的自制力，之前在今天之前，没有。而现在，一个新鲜的、发情的omega在他的身下扭动的喘息，正一砖一瓦地拆去他在姑妈家十几年来修炼出的自以为引以为傲的自制力。

“别、别看……”omega咬着手指强咽下即将出口的呻吟。平时梳的一丝不苟的金发如今变得凌乱，湿湿的黏在脸上。

德拉科·马尔福，一个向来以斯莱特林最优秀Alpha 自居的人，正躺在他身下咽着呻吟颤抖喘息着，为他打开。

哈利闻不到自己被动发情的气味，或者说，他扑鼻的全是马尔福的气味。他想起一开始跪在高年级盥洗室的瓷砖上自慰的德拉科，却想不起为什么自己完全勃起的Alpha阴茎会在德拉科的后穴里快速抽插，带出这样那样的液体。

突然哈利的阴茎擦过了什么地方，马尔福骤然弓起背，头仰得高高的，小巧的阴茎颤巍巍吐出一波透明的液体，打湿了原本就泥泞一片的下体。  
哈利猜这应该就是Omega的高潮了，因为四周的Omega气味暂时消去了些。自己也差一点了，可他却不好意思了起来，停止了活塞运动。

马尔福长久的痉挛终于停了下来，高温的穴肉却依旧缠绕包裹着Alpha的阴茎，一吸一吸的。忽的哈利一阵眩晕，后脑便敲上了瓷砖地，“当”的一声，紧接着龟头便进入了一个前所未有的，满是丝绸般柔软的地方。

是马尔福翻坐到了他身上，并且由于姿势的关系他的阴茎进入了一个前所未有的深度。他和马尔福同时粗喘出声，而马尔福的反应却更剧烈。Omega整个人都在颤抖，手撑在哈利的胸膛，精瘦的两腿勉勉强强支起身体再猛的坐下，阴茎便又射出一股蛋清一样的液体，肉穴猛一下夹紧，生殖腔紧紧的吸住了哈利——于是哈利无法克制的高潮，阴茎在他深深地喘息声中成结，牢牢地锁住了他的Omega——马尔福甚至没有挣扎，意外温顺地承受一切。

“结束了……”马尔福的嗓子很像被砂粒磨过，他的内裤和西裤早已不见踪影，上身和袜子却穿得好好的。他的气味在变化，从轻佻不羁逐渐沉淀成熟。“没有下次了，波特……”

哈利才想起来他们没有接过吻，连做爱时通常的爱抚也没有。

马尔福在站起来的时候咬破了嘴唇。他找到丢在一边的皱巴巴的内裤和西裤穿上——哈利在想他为什么不用魔法把自己清理一下——在穿鞋时腿一软跪在了地上。

哈利刚整好自己的裤子（他只要把家伙塞回去就行了），冲过去扶住了马尔福，却被拍开了手：“别碰我，哈利波特！”哈利却抓得更紧，马尔福也用力挣扎了起来，直到压在哈利身上揪着哈利的领子发生的哭了出来。他的额头顶在了哈利的胸口，很疼。

“如果我不是马尔福就好了……”

“什么？”

“Forget it ，波特。结束了。”

他们当然都清楚，从来没有什么结束，哪怕几个月之后伏地魔、黑恶势力的堕落也不能阻止世界的转动。

那么十年后，哈利在傲罗指挥部碰到那个熟悉的金发大背头也自然不足为奇了。那个魔法部员把人领到他面前。

“德……德拉科·马尔福。”说着伸出了手。

“哈利波特。”他也伸出手，毫无意义地用力捏了捏。

“很高兴认识你。”

那个小部员看着他们，表情很精彩。

-

德拉科这几年过得很不好。自从那一战后，马尔福家族彻底没落，所有人都尽力撇清自己与马尔福家的关系。他只好变买了自家财产，隐姓埋名搬到美国去。好在魔法部势力尚未遍布美国，仍有许多在野未登记巫师人们对单身已结合的Omega态度也宽容得多。

他以“西蒙·戴尔”的身份生活，还加入了美国最大最权威的巫师民主协会，在他们的帮助下一个人生活在麻瓜世界。由于近几年来“西蒙·戴尔”的贡献颇丰，他被派往魔法部美国支部工作，以“巫民协”优秀会员的身份。

生活的磨砺使他渐渐褪去了刺猬壳以更朴实平淡的眼光看世界。走在前头的魔法部人事司工作人员脚步急促，一边回头向他介绍美国支部的各种背景。他翻开刚刚拿到的文件夹，一张霍格沃兹时期的他的照片映入眼帘，而工作表的姓名一栏写着“德拉科·马尔福”。

真是不一般哪……

马尔福瞬间有一种被卖了的错觉，而工作人员已经领着他走到了“傲罗指挥部”推开了门。

哈利·波特。

哈利·波特在里面。

一瞬间有些眩晕，他的那些久违的感觉又回来了。Omega的身体在升温，熟悉又温暖的Alpha气味安抚着他，一砖一瓦地拆去马尔福几年来为保护自己装上的卫甲。他的脸烫的能煮坩埚，但他又不想示弱，于是他扯了扯衣角，捋了把头发把手伸了出去：

“西……德拉科·马尔福。”语气还是那么骄傲。

“哈利·波特。”两人交握的掌心湿乎乎的，分不清是谁的手汗。

“很高兴认识你。”

“嗯，我也是。”

那个小职员看着他们，表情很精彩。

哈利还想说什么，有些担心地看了眼小职员。小职员识趣地出去了，并贴心地带上了门。

“啊，所以你……”

“还是老样子，疤头波特，和他傻了吧唧的大眼镜。”

哈利盯着他愣了一下，随即笑出了声：“都过了这么多年了……”

都过了这么多年，当马尔福看着哈利湖绿色的眼睛他依然为之着眼，就像被重重海草纠缠住的自溺者，不能也不愿逃离。

Alpha的气味轻轻推搡着马尔福向前，他猜自己的气味也在干一样的事因为哈利也在往前靠。

“你的意思是……你变了很多……？”

“嗯……你不也是……”

他的气息吹到哈利的眼镜上，立刻就起了一片水雾。

他听到哈利吞口水的声音。

“嗨！二位！呃……”门“嘭”地被推开了，是刚刚的小职员。他先是愣了一下但是很快摆出了一副“我就知道”的表情：“十分钟之后傲罗部开会，有大任务，别耽误了哟。”

马尔福红透了脸，眼神飘忽。他侧着身子挤开小职员逃出门去。一朵云莫名其妙地移到了他的头上并开始下雨。广播里呼唤着不认识的人名。

这不是结束，也不会结束。

“Nice to meet you”之后又会发生什么？

大概就是，一段新的感情开始了…………

end

**Author's Note:**

> 啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊好羞耻啊！！！！！！
> 
> 对的对的德拉科被哈利标记了 他暗恋波特来着 不过当时背景波特也没有办法思考那么多就让德给逃掉惹


End file.
